


Don't Go

by Danack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danack/pseuds/Danack
Summary: Dean realizes he has feelings for his angel best friend and has to figure out what to do about it.(Or the one when Cas leaves the bunker and Dean has to quit being a jackass and get him back)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 37





	Don't Go

Dean was leaning with his forearms braced on the map table in the war room. His head dropped to his chest in defeat.

"Fuck!" He gritted out through his teeth. 

He had just stood by, letting his best friend, Cas, walk up the stairs and out the door. His parting words "I've tried to talk to you, over and over. You just don't want to hear it. You don't care. I'm dead to you....I think it's time for me to move on."

Dean stood up and ran a hand through his sandy brown hair, blowing out a breath. Cas thinks I don't care. If he only knew. The problem being he did care. More than he should. More than he had a right to. Cas was an angel. An ANGEL for fucks sake! 

Dean should have stopped him.

And say what?

He didn't have clue where to begin with this. He was really bad at expressing his feelings, except anger. He was really good at expressing that, especially when it was masking other feelings he didn't want to address.

To top it off, Dean wasn't normally into dudes. But was Cas really a dude? I mean his vessel is, but angels don't have gender, right? He had been human. He had sex with April, so obviously, at least at that point he could feel desire. But what about now? Was he even capable of those kinds of feelings now? 

Dean had forgiven Cas for his part in his mother's death. It really wasn't his fault. He hadn't really known how messed up Jack was. And she was in heaven now, so she was happy. The anger was easy to hide behind, though. 

He had to do something. He couldn't let Cas think he didn't care.

"Hey Cas? I hope you can hear me. I really need to talk to you. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me for being a stubborn asshat?  
Please come back."

With Cas's waning power, he knew he wouldn't just be able to flit back. He just hoped it wasn't too late to make amends.

Dean waited.

The minutes ticked by. God this was torture. And he still didn't know what to say.

What seemed like an eternity later, but was in reality only about 20 minutes, he saw the door begin to open.

Cas.

"Thank you for coming back, Cas." Dean said quietly.

"You said you needed to talk to me, but I don't know what's left to be said, Dean." Cas said sadly.

"Look Cas, I really am sorry. You know I'm used to hiding behind my anger. I'm not proud of it. But I couldn't let you think I don't care. That is so far from the truth."

"What is the truth, Dean?" Cas asked with that fucking adorable head tilt.

"I'm still trying to figure things out, try to be patient with me." Dean said rubbing a hand over his face.

Cas waited quietly. Looking at him intently with those huge, ridiculously blue eyes. Which did nothing to make this easier. 

Dean finally spoke again, "Do you remember when you were human?"

Cas gave him a 'well duh' look and said, "Of course I remember." 

"Then you you remember what a mess human emotions can be." 

"Yes. They were sometimes overwhelming and confusing. As an angel, I still experience emotions, but I am able to manage them better."

A spark of hope fired off in Dean's gut. He does still experience emotions.

"I'm having some of those really confusing feelings lately, and I don't know what to do about them, or if I even SHOULD do anything about them."

Cas continued to regard him, waiting for him to continue.

Dean looked at his feet, "About you."

When Dean finally gathered to courage to look up, his green eyes wide, Cas's look had softened.

"What kind of feelings, Dean?" 

"The kind I shouldn't have about an angel, much less my best friend," he said, biting his lip.

He watched Cas's gaze drop to his mouth and darken. Holy shit, was it possible that he might feel something back? He hadn't even allowed himself to hope for that.

"You are referring to carnal feelings, then?" Cas asked with the same intense stare and raised an eyebrow. 

Nothing like getting straight to the point. "Yes Cas. Very carnal." Dean said with a slight tremor in his voice. That raised eyebrow changing the direction of his bloodflow a bit.

"What do you intend to do about those feelings, Dean?" His gravelly voice sinking even deeper and stepped closer, mere inches away. "Aren't you going to scold me for entering your personal space?"

Cas may have better control over his feelings now, but Dean lost the last bit of control he had. "Hell no!" He exclaimed before grabbing Cas by the collar and moving in for a kiss. Cas tasted crisp and clean, like sunshine. His angel immediately took charge of the kiss, nudging his mouth open with his tongue. His body pressed flush with Dean's.

Cas backed him up into the table and pushed him onto his back and draped himself over him, continuing to kiss him on the mouth, down his neck, nipping and sucking. He shoved Dean's t-shirt up and started working on his nipples and down towards his waistline, Dean squirmed and moaned underneath him. 

"Cas," Dean gasped.

"Yes Dean?" His own voice unsteady.

"I'm really enjoying this, but could we maybe move this to my room? I don't want to scar Sammy for life if he walked in on us." Dean panted.

"As you wish, Dean." Cas smiled and pulled him up off the table, keeping ahold of his hand and dragging him towards his bedroom. 

When they arrived at his room, Cas dragged him through the door and pinned him up against the door and shoved his flannel off his shoulders roughly pulling it down his arms and off. 

"Wait, wait, please Cas." Dean pleaded. 

Cas paused, biting his lip, his brow furrowed "I'm sorry Dean, did I get it wrong? Do you not want this?"

Oh god the lip biting again. "No Cas. I mean, yes, I do want this. I've just never done this before.... I mean with a guy.... I don't know what I'm doing."

"Neither have I, Dean. We will learn together. If anything makes you uncomfortable, or you want to stop, just say so. Okay?"

"Got it. Thanks. Now where were we? Oh right, clothes."

Dean proceeded to help Cas out his trenchcoat and then his blazer. He never realized how sexy undressing someone could be. He leaned in for a kiss as he worked his shirt off. He wasn't sure how long he was going to last, the way the noises Cas was making were shooting straight to his groin.

They worked the rest of their clothes of between touches and kisses. Dean was painfully hard and leaking at this point, he looked at Cas and he was just as worked up. He pressed himself up against Cas and their cocks pressed against each other. The moan that Cas emitted almost ended it for Dean. He shuddered and touched Cas. His cock was big and thick. He stroked him a few times, Cas reached out to return the favor.

They moved the bed to continue their exploration of each other. They stroked each other until They were both trembling and so close to the edge. 

Cas cried out first, glowing slightly he shot cum on Dean's stomach and fist. His grace reach out to Dean and sent him tumbling over, too, painting Cas's front and hand. Leaving them panting and sated. Dean reached over and plucked his t-shirt off the floor using it to clean up the mess. Then they both crawled under the blankets and Cas wrapped himself around Dean. 

Dean smiled and yawned, they would figure this thing out. They had to. Because he was falling in love with his best friend.


End file.
